When only a small amount of ringing power is required at a site powering less than about 50 telephones, it is difficult to produce it using a proportionately small, light-weight and energy-efficient module. Transformers and inductors for use at the required low-frequency (20 Hz) are inherently large, heavy and energy-inefficient. The present invention provides a small, energy efficient ringing generator for such applications.